Everyday (High School Musical song)
To see the Amoonguss and Abomasnow song sung first at the 2017 Petit Le Mans, see Everyday (Amoonguss and Abomasnow song). Everyday is a High School Musical 2 song that is sang by the cast, all of the Wipeout Canadians on Wipeout Canada, all characters from The Backyardigans, Birdo and Sheena Hunt. The other singers are some characters like Kali Bonogofski, Jacalyn Fenske, Toad, Ekaterina Ilyukhona, Zelda, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Sharpettes, Sharpay Evans, Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Taylor McKessie, Ekaterina Tudegesheva, [[Melissa Charlie Storwick]], April Llave, Shania Fillmore, Abigail Santos, Toadsworth and Sherry Reinhart all watching both Birdo and Sheena Hunt. On June 13, 2013, one day after the shocking passing of the oldest man ever in history, Jiroemon Kimura, the group from I Want It All on Ben and Toad's Contest season 1 danced to the song, and had a better act than the other half, because both Evan Cundal and Jiroemon Kimura are dead. Cundal died on Kimura's finale on February 2, 2013, while he died four months later. They were both replaced by Corbin Bleu and Zac Efron, who both act in High School Musical 2. The women did not danced because Nicky Sapera died, and she was replaced by both Vanessa Hudgens and Ashley Tisdale. She also appeared on Kimura's finale, on February 2, 2013. This song was a Ben and Toad's Contest group song. As the Wildcats performed on the stage, the choir sang the song on the last parts. Trivia *This is the only song where the episode'' East vs. West'' did die all the contestants, but Caroline. *This is the first time that Wipeout Canada's Kristi Rudmik messes up Gabriella Montez's clothings. *This is the second time Yoshi and Birdo don't become friends. *Abigail Santos was seen wearing an arm wrestling suit for the first time without either Gabriella Montez or Pearl's permission. *After Mrs. Puff (Polene Puff) sings You Are the Music in Me (Sharpay's Version) from High School Musical 2, it was announced that Mrs. World Canada: Crystal Grierson leaves. *This is announced that Boinga appears at the end. *This is the second song announced that someone will rule the universe, first was I'd Rather Be an Acorn from Pablor and the Acorns. *This song was referred "Tomoka Takeuchi's song", but it was penalized for the fall on Work This Out. *Everyday was chosen as a group song on Ben and Toad's Contest due to the fact the Wildcats performed on the stage. The Unanimous men would like to do that. *Germany's Arm Melter 16 team danced to the song, but they did something wrong with the member as one of the team's members are in Brazil. They did the song outside their home in Indianapolis instead. Lyrics Troy: Once in a lifetime means there's no second chance... so I believe than you and me should grab it while we can Gabriella: Make it last forever and never give it back Troy: It's our turn, and I'm lovin' where we're at Both: Because this moment's really all we have Troy: Everyday of our lives, Gabriella: Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight Troy: Gonna run... Both: While we're young and keep the faith Troy: Everyday! Both: From right now, gonna use our voices and scream out loud Gabriella: Take my hand, Troy: together we will celebrate... Gabriella: celebrate... Both: Oh, ev'ryday. Gabriella: They say that you should follow Troy: and chase down what you dream, Gabriella: but if you get lost and lose yourself Troy: what does it really mean? Gabriella: No matter where we're going, Troy: it starts from where we are. Both: There's more to life when we listen to our hearts Both: and because of you, I've got the strength to start Yeah, yeah, yeah! Everyday of our lives, wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight Gonna run while we're young and keep the faith. Everyday Troy: from right now, Both: gonna use our voices and scream out loud Take my hand; together we will celebrate, Gabriella: Oh, ev'ryday Troy: We're taking it back, we're doing it here together! Gabriella: It's better like that, and stronger now than ever! Both: We're not gonna lose. ‘Cause we get to choose. That's how it's gonna be! Troy: Everyday of our lives, Gabriella: wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight. Troy: Gonna run while we're young Both: And keep the faith Keep the faith! Choir: Everyday of our lives, wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight. Gonna run while we're young and keep the faith... All but Tasha: Everyday from right now, gonna use our voices and scream out loud Take my hand; together we will celebrate, All: Ev'ryday! Live ev'ry day! Love ev'ryday! Live ev'ryday! Love ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! (Gabriella:)) Ev'ryday! Others men would have to do it again at the 2014 Indianapolis 500 if they place 1-10. However they finished second.]] "Everyday" is the 9th song heard in the movie High School Musical 2 and on the soundtrack of the same name. This song is sung by Gabriella and Troy. This song is Allen, Yoshi and Nicky's act for the Lava Springs Country Club talent show. After Gabriella breaks up with Troy, the Wildcats and Brainiacs plan this to try and get them back together. It is similar to Breaking Free from the original High School Musical, except that the Wildcats get to join in on stage. This song starts off powerfully with Troy singing and Gabriella chiming in, but not showing herself to a surprised Troy. Troy keeps singing and Gabriella finally shows herself. After that, Troy and Gabriella sing the duet. On June 13, 2008, Wipeout Canada contestant Crystal Grierson from Ottawa, Ontario joined the entire cast of Grim Reaper spring 2008 to sing this song. There were many attractions before this song was hit. In Arm Melter 16 week, the Unanimous men took a hit over those Backbone ladies. The part about the hitting was in the Arm Melter 16 part. In the Stock Car Corrida do Milhao, the teams from Serbia, Bosnia and Germany sang the song and did it mostly after track activity. This song was used three years later, at Auto Club Speedway, when the Germans spun and caused the show a major upset and a caution flag; the German national team eventually finished in 23rd place and last place. After this song ends, Wipeout Canadian contestants Allen and Kelsi from Pembroke, Ontario begin to watch the end of the film Over the Top (an arm wrestling film). After that, biathletes Vita Semerenko and Valj Semerenko arrived late for the ceremony of Wipeout Canada. They surprisingly eliminate Tudegesheva for the dance party. Even though they surprisingly selected Alena Zavarina over Natalia Soboleva, they mistakenly put Zbigniew Brodka instead of Gilles Marini, the scoring leader. When the selections were on by Yoshi and Birdo, Yoshi surprisingly chose Allen Ford and Evan Cundal instead of Noriaki Kasai and Lucas Grabeel. However the next time they do a group song, Vladimir Grigorev and Noh Jin-Kyu are performing (2014 Indy 500). The selection of Czech Republic over Colombia was a bad answer, delighting gymnast Son Yeon-Jae. The song was danced by the Unanimous men (12/24, including Vic Wild's married husband Alena Zavarzina). The team did good, better than the I Want It All show from the movie High School Musical 3: Senior Year by the other half of the men of Unanimous. The score of this song was 30/30, as I Want It All was 26/30. The following members of the men were picked by Trump, but did not get picked on "I Want It All": . Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:10 Category:11 Category:12 Category:13 Category:14 Category:15 Category:16 Category:17 Category:18 Category:19 Category:20 Category:21 Category:22 Category:23 Category:24 Category:25 Category:26 Category:27 Category:28 Category:29 Category:30 Category:31 Category:32 Category:33 Category:34 Category:35 Category:36 Category:37 Category:38 Category:39 Category:40 Category:41 Category:42 Category:43 Category:44 Category:45 Category:46 Category:47 Category:48 Category:49 Category:50 Category:51 Category:52 Category:53 Category:54 Category:55 Category:56 Category:57 Category:58 Category:59 Category:60 Category:61 Category:62 Category:63 Category:64 Category:65 Category:66 Category:67 Category:68 Category:69 Category:70 Category:71 Category:72 Category:73 Category:74 Category:75 Category:76 Category:77 Category:78 Category:79 Category:80 Category:81 Category:82 Category:83 Category:84 Category:85 Category:86 Category:87 Category:88 Category:89 Category:90 Category:91 Category:92 Category:93 Category:94 Category:95 Category:96 Category:97 Category:98 Category:99 Category:100 Category:101 Category:102 Category:103 Category:104 Category:105 Category:106 Category:107 Category:108 Category:109 Category:110 Category:111 Category:112 Category:113 Category:114 Category:115 Category:116 Category:117 Category:118 Category:119 Category:120 Category:121 Category:122 Category:123 Category:124 Category:125 Category:128 Category:129 Category:1230 Category:131 Category:132 Category:133 Category:134 Category:135 Category:136 Category:137 Category:138 Category:139 Category:140 Category:141 Category:142 Category:143 Category:144 Category:145 Category:164 Category:147 Category:148 Category:149 Category:150 Category:Fuckers Category:Mangoes Category:MEEMOS Category:df Category:as Category:Darn its Category:Dasdfd Category:Stars Category:Stupid Category:A Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:I Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:M Category:N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T Category:U Category:V Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:Z Category:0 Category:13413 Category:413 Category:242 Category:237 Category:adfs Category:ds Category:fds Category:fdsf Category:dsf Category:sdf Category:madsf Category:sdmf Category:dsfmd Category:sj Category:5834 Category:5423 Category:! Category:2!@! Category:@ Category:@!3@! Category:3!@#@#$ Category:32$ Category:324%@#$ Category:5$# Category:``` Category:` Category:`` Category:```` Category:`````` Category:1` Category:12`1 Category:3` Category:Parody Characters Category:Killers Category:Characters That Don't Die Category:Characters from Outside Annoying Orange Category:Characters with Clothes Category:Season One Introductions Category:Multiple Show Characters Category:Enemies of Orange Category:Not Food Category:Not a fruit or a vegetable Category:Characters Played by Daneboe Category:Enemies of Marshmallow Category:Characters with silver badges Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Characters appear in films Category:Villains Category:Male Characters that didn't died Category:Characters with badges in the blog comment track Category:Songs Category:HSM2 Songs Category:High School Musical series Category:ASBB Category:wipeout Canada Category:Songs featuring Pembroke Category:Songs featuring others Category:Songs featuring Napanee Category:Songs featuring Arnprior Category:Songs featuring Ottawa Category:HSM Category:Ontario Category:Unlockables Category:Eastern Ontario Category:WIpeout Canada Songs Category:Canada Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Ottawa and Arnprior Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Played By Tasha Category:Played By Uniqua Category:Played By Tyrone Category:Played By Austin Category:Played By Pablo Category:Renfrew, Ontario Category:Wipeout Canada Alberta Category:wawa, Ontario Category:Wipeout Category:Played By Wipeout Category:British Columbia Category:alberta Category:Saskatchewan Category:O Narnia Category:Played By Others Category:North Bay, Ontario Category:Pearl Krabs Category:Played By Gabriella Category:Fred Page Cup